The Angel of Time
by Mrs.Marauders
Summary: The Angel of time gives Hermione one chance to change the past after the events of the great battle. The change ripples though time and everyone's lives change. With more people at the trio's side they must complete the task of finding the Horcrux's and getting rid of Voldermort for good. Will Hermione be able to change her future? Rated T for now, will go up. Fremione.


_I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I just wanted to see if it was worth finishing. I've wrote a lot of chapters already. This is short because its the Prologue. My other stories are being beta'd or will be sent tomorrow._

_This might be confusing, hopefully you'll like it as I've really enjoyed writing it and I've gotten my Fremione love back._

_This prologue takes place after the battle in Deathly Hallows but the battle was AU. Lots of people died, Voldemort lived etc... the rest of the story will be back in time as things change. This story will mainly focus on the Horcrux search but it will skim over some of the other things before that._

_Warning: Unbeta'd. If anyone has time then please send me a message._

_Rating: T for now, it will go up to an M for mature scenes later. I will give a warning when that happens._

* * *

**Prologue**

Messing with time can cause many problems. It's very rare for someone to change something so insignificant and for that to change the outcome of the entire world. It's only been done once. No one has been given the respect or earned the right to change anything apart from one person.

The angel of time has often changed people's fates. Altering events so people at war missed a bullet. Change the time so a car stops just in time for a child running into traffic. All these events have altered people's lives, families' lives and sometimes communities. She couldn't do it for everyone. There were rules and she had to do it when good and evil weren't aware.

One time a woman so special was granted the gift to change one thing in her past. Change one small, insignificant thing that could change everyone's lives. The Angel had never done it before. Evil was now taking over and she wasn't meant to interfere. This woman was different. She was strong, fierce and determined.

The Angel of time couldn't listen to her cries any longer. She'd watched this special woman cry over her crush with ginger hair, sob for her murdered parents, teachers, muggle child and her friends. Everyone she loved had been lost to the dark one. The man that the Angel had no ability over. The Angel was forbidden to alter his life. He was part of the evil in the world and it needed a balance of good and evil to maintain everything.

It took two nights before the Angel finally went to the girl. Stood at her bed as this woman sobbed in her sleep. The young woman cried as she relived memories. Cried as she saw the deaths of her friends again. Her best friend with jet black hair, glasses and a wonky cross on his forehead, watched as he fell at the feet of the dark one. The day he took over, the day dark one became so powerful even the Angel of time feared him.

The angel of time woke this woman. Told her so much information that she was afraid the woman wouldn't understand. This brave woman did though. She took every bit of information and believed it. She understood too well.

"One thing," The Angel finally said in a whisper. She had to be quiet. The darkness was everywhere these days. She couldn't risk him finding out. She couldn't risk the evil getting revenge for her changing and breaking the rules. "I will change one thing for you. You have to choose wisely. I can't change births, deaths or things like that. Not the way you want them too. I'm not allowed to interfere with the balance of good and evil. You can alter one thing and I will make it happen. You have to think carefully. If the evil finds out, then he will be angry, I will be punished."

"When I go back in time, when things change," the young, brave woman asked. "Will I remember the future? Will I know what I've changed?"

"No," The Angel replied. "You can't know the future. You can't have that knowledge."

"I wish I trusted more people," The young woman finally decided. "I wish we had help from those I loved. We ran out of time, ran out of ideas for the Horcrux's and we still had two left before the great battle."

"It will be done," the Angel replied with a nod. "Good luck Miss. Granger."

* * *

_I've got a few chapters already so If you like it then please review. I can upload the first chapter in the morning if people actually like it. Thanks_

_**Remember**: Anyone willing to beta, please let me know._


End file.
